Carrie Second generation
by AwesomeGirl909
Summary: Screams and cries filled the air. The people were running away from a monster as fast as they could run, but Rose couldn't run. It was like running in glue. Then it dawned on her. They were running from her. She was the monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Carrie fanfic. This story happens a little less than a year after the events of the Prom(2013 version)**

 **Special thanks to iamgoku for helping me out with this story a bit(he also has a Carrie fic) anyways let us begin.**

 **The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets.**

 **The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears**

 **and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. -unknown**

 _Every step took energy and effort until she felt exhausted and collapsed in a fetal position._

 _Then it dawned on her._

 _They were running away from her._

 _She was the monster._

Rose awake with a start. Her heart drummed loudly In her ears.

It was that dream again.

That was the third time this week she'd dreamed that.

Every time she dreamed more of the dream would be added on.

"Dream? More like a nightmare," Rose muttered to herself.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly in order to get adjusted to the newfound darkness.

She was still in the car. They were still driving.

Endless amounts of driving.

Rose rubbed her eyes which earned her a slap in the back of her head.

Rose glared in the darkness at her mother in the drivers seat.

"Stay awake you stupid girl. You need to give me directions," Theresa White snapped to Rose in her thick raspy voice.

Her voice had a slight slur to the end due to the alcohol she'd consumed when they took a break from driving.

' _Great, now we're both going to die in a fiery car crash_ ,' Rose thought to herself with a frown.

Theresa tossed Rose the map,"Read me the directions Rosalie."

Rose huffed,"I can't! It's midnight! I can't see a freakin thing."

She was exhausted. Even sleep didn't come easy for her with the nightmares plaguing her.

Theresa took her eyes off the rode for a moment in order to struck her daughter for back talking, but Rose interrupted her.

"Look! There's a sign! Welcome to Chamberlain Main. See? We're here," Rose quickly pointed it out. Still wincing from the expected blow that never came.

 _Time skip_

Rose pushed open the front door with her hip whilst holding a rather large box.

The blonde grunted as she awkwardly tried to maneuver herself and the box inside the house.

"Thanks mom," Rose muttered to herself and to her mother who was asleep in the car.

Finally Rose stumbled in the house with the box.

"Only about a thirty more boxes to go," Rose grumbled and stretched her back.

Only so many boxes had able to fit her mother's car. The moving van had just arrived bringing with them the furniture and miscellaneous boxes.

Of course no one had actually labeled the boxes.

Rose was pretty sure that the worn out, smelly, old couch didn't count as furniture though.

"Box one down..check." Rose went back out to get the other 30 boxes and furniture.

"Done. Finally done." Rose stretched her aching back and looked around the newly furnished house.

 _ Time skip_

In 4 hours she had accomplished putting all the silverware in the kitchen along with other decorations.

Setting up the table and chairs, setting the couch in the living room(even though she dragged it) the moving men had helped set up the old tv, Rose had dusted a bit due to the dust gorillas(that were too big to be called dust bunnies)

All was left was the upstairs rooms which Rose figured could be done in the morning.

Theresa White snored loudly on the couch with the old tv blaring loudly.

Theresa held one burnt cigarette in one hand and a close to empty beer bottle in the other.

 _'Well some things never change...the only thing that changed was the house_ ,' Rose thought disgustedly as she trudged up the steps.

The house was actually quite spacious. It had been newly built so no one had lived it in yet so that was a plus.

Rose visibly winced as the floorboards creaked loudly. Last thing she needed was to wake up her mother.

Rose stifled a yawn as she finally arrived at her room and plopped a box down on the floor.

The Movers had already brought her bed up along with her dresser.

Which was so chipped it looked like a beaver had started gnawing at it.

Rose made quick work of putting her clothes away, setting up her bed, setting up lamps and books on the dresser near the window, and placing a small, fuzzy, purple rug near her bed.

Rose collapsed on her bed exhausted. It was three in the morning and still close to pitch dark out. Unfortunately she'd have to get up for school soon

 _Ah screw it_

Suddenly an audible creak seemed to echo throughout her room. Like someone was walking through the hallway right outside her door.

Rose bolted up right,"Mom?"

No reply.

Rose shrugged it off. After all it was a very creaky house. If you even placed a toe on the floor it started creaking.

Rose sleepily stumbled to her dresser and changed into a grey tank top and shorts.

Rose twisted her golden hair in a quick braid before jumping in bed and snuggling under the covers.

She was too tired to notice that her stomach was growling loudly.

And she was too tired to notice that someone was watching her.

 **A/N**

 **That was the first chapter! What did you think? Btw I'm not sure if this was realized or not(probably not) but Carries house was rebuilt and Rose lives in that house(it looks exactly the same though) structure wise anyways. And it looks the same inside(with different furniture)**

 **Also Rose looks like Elle fanning just so you know.**

 **Carrie facts:**

 **My favorite Carrie movie hands down is the 2013 version**

 **Chloe mortez is one of my favorite actresses**

 **Telekinesis is my top power**


	2. READ

IM NOT DEAD. I have been through a lot this year and have been struggling with a lot of things, but I'm better now :) also if you like fandoms you should check out my fandom Instagram: agentsofsassandslay

I WILL continue these stories VERY soon, I have been writing. I'm sorry. I don't know if anyone will even read these, but thank you if you do ~ awesomegirl


End file.
